A revolta Metarex
by doggyhow
Summary: continuação inventada por mim da linda historia metarex Sonic X 3 temporada/ versão em HQ da fic no site: s u p e r s o n i c h q . o r g junte tudo / A partir do dia: 20/03/2011
1. cap: 1 o começo

**A revolta Metarex (continuação da saga metarex)**

1° capitulo: O recomeço

2 meses haviam se passado desde que Sonic e Shadow haviam destruído o monstro Metarex, Cosmo sacrificou sua vida para que Sonic e Shadow pudessem destruí-lo.

Nossos heróis agora se encontram em Mobius e continuam fazendo as mesmas coisas: Sonic correndo por ai, Amy atrás dele e Shadow em cima de uma arvore observando tudo. Mas Tails estava diferente não saia mais de seu laboratório e já não encontrava com os amigos já fazia uma semana,preocupado com o sumiço do amigo, Sonic foi para o seu laboratório para ver como ele e chamou pelo Tails.

- ei! Tails, amigão você está ai?

Ninguém respondeu, isso preocupou mais ainda o Sonic, foi ai que ele lembrou, que Tails havia dado a chave de seu laboratório para ele, sem perder tempo ele abriu o laboratório e se surpreendeu com o que viu, as paredes do laboratório estavam todas sujas e exalavam um cheiro muito forte e também viu o seu amigo com uma cara péssima parecendo que não dormia a dias, todo sujo, e muito magro, ele estava olhando num microscópio uma pequena semente e nem prestou atenção que Sonic estava a o observar quando derrepente, Tails se levantou pegou o microscópio e o jogou no chão e berrou:

- DROGA! É IMPOSSIVEL, ELA ME DISSE QUE SE EU TIVESSE ESSA SEMENTE ELA SEMPRE ESTARIA COMIGO MAS ESSA SEMENTE NÂO TEM VIDA, NÂO TEM!

- Tails cara você esta bem?

- S-Sonic?

Eles se encararam por um tempo até que o Sonic falou:

- cara a Cosmo se sacrificou para salvar o universo, ela é uma heroína, deveria ficar feliz com isso ela morreu com dignidade e respeito.

- Sonic, não é justo eu a amava, por que ela tinha que morrer?

- cara qualquer um poderia ter morrido foi o único jeito eu e o Shadow não demos conta...vamos lá cara tira esse jaleco sujo e vem vou te pagar um lanche.

- ta bom tudo bem

Então eles saíram para a lanchonete e lá comeram e conversaram por um bom tempo.

Algumas horas depois já era umas 18:00 quando Tails resolveu ir para sua casa estava cansado de vencer o Eggman junto com o Sonic pela 100° vez no mesmo dia. Quando ele estava se deitando na sua cama para dormir ele sentiu uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado e então resolveu olhar pela janela para ver se tinha alguém mas só viu o vulto de alguém mas ai ele pensou

- humm! Estou realmente com sono eu até estou vendo coisas

Então ele foi dormir, mas um pouco distante dali haviam 2 seres escondidos na sombra que falavam entre si:

- Está confirmado chefe, o garoto tem uma das sementes elixir.

- então vamos pega-la e começar a botar o plano revolta metarex em prática.

_**Continua...**_


	2. cap: 2 reencontros e decepções

2° Capitulo: Reencontros e Decepções.

Já era de manhã quando Tails acorda, ele se espreguiça da um longo bocejo.

- ai ai...Dormi como um bebê!

Logo que acaba de dizer isso o teto de seu quarto começa a cair, ele percebe e dá um pulo de sua cama no susto, que em questão de milésimos estava esmagada.

- caramba! O quê foi isso?

Logo que a poeira abaixa ele vê que havia sido um individuo que havia derrubado o teto

Mas seu rosto ainda estava escondido pela poeira.

- ei! Quem e você? Porque derrubou o meu teto?

- você tem uma coisa que pertence ao meu chefe.

- Como assim o que esta aqui dentro é meu!

**(Atenção os Momentos em **_**itálico **_**simbolizarão Action Times (Luta))**

_Tails avança para cima do individuo e lhe da um soco que passa no vazio! Quando ele olha para traz percebe que seu inimigo esta atrás dele._

- Boa noite raposa!

Tails leva um soco em suas costas que o faz desmaiar.

Quando acorda, Tails se vê em um hospital e levanta assustado.

- O quê aconteceu? Onde estou?

Sonic percebe quê o amigo acordou e vai em direção a ele.

- Tails você acordou! O que aconteceu maninho?

- Ai... Eu não sei, eu não me lembro direito, mas eu lembro do meu teto caindo e depois eu lutei com um cara ele me fez desmaiar, ele falava que eu tinha uma coisa que pertencia ao chefe dele.

- Humm! Seja quem for que fez isso deve ser muito forte, ele te derrubou com um golpe cara, não se preocupe eu vou encontrar esse cara, e irei chutar o seu traseiro.

- Eu irei ajudar!

- Cara tem certeza que se sente melhor?

- Claro que sim.

- Ok vou chamar o medico para ele te dar alta.

Algum tempo depois, Sonic e Tails estavam dentro do laboratório que estava parcialmente destruído.

- Caramba um cara só fez isso?

- Sim, mais do que será que ele estava falando?

- Não entendi.

- Ele disse que eu tinha algo que pertencia ao chefe dele, mas ele não levou nada.

De fato um pouco longe um dos esconderijos abandonados de Eggman.

- Chefe! Aqui está a semente.

- Obrigado! Vamos logo começar o plano.

O ser desconhecido vai até uma maquina coloca a semente num tubo de ensaio, fecha e liga o botão da maquina.

- HA! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!

Em questão de segundos a maquina se abriu e outro ser estava dentro dela.e então ela diz:

- estou ao seu dispor meu mestre.

Algum tempo depois Voltando ao Tails e o Sonic

Já era quase de noite,eles estavam dando os toques finais no teto do Tails

- Prontinho Tails, tudo reformado.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Sonic.

- Não tem de que.

Sonic mal acaba de falar quando ouve um estrondo vindo do centro da cidade.

- Humm problemas.

- Vamos ver o quê é Sonic!

Eles chegam lá em alguns segundos, e vê a policia atirando contra um ser que estava esquivando com muita rapidez de todos os tiros e explodindo os carros com algumas esferas de energia

- Sonic, esse cara se parece com o cara que destruiu o meu laboratorio.

Então o ser para e então vai em direção a sonic e tails.

- você, o ouriço da morte.

- quê? Do que você está falando? Alem disso, quem é você, e por que você destruiu a casa do meu amigo?

- meu nome é Morpheus, e vim para concertar a besteira que você fez.

- vou perguntar mais uma vez, do que você está falando?

- Cale – se você merece morrer!

_Morpheus agarra sonic pelo pescoço e o joga em direção a um edifício, mas ele consegue se recuperar e então cai em pé no chão._

- Você vai se arrepender do que fez ao meu povo ouriço!

- Morpheus, já chega!

Morpheus faz uma cara feia mas mesmo assim obedece ao ser gorducho e baixo.

- Eu consigo cuidar deles sozinho chefe

- Sim mas vamos deixar com que nosso plano comece a fluir.

- ...Tudo bem então, chefe.

- Ei você pode sair. Gritou Morpheus

Derrepente um vulto no céu começa a se aproximar do local e então pousa suavemente para a surpresa dos nossos heróis era um ser muito familiar para eles, era uma garota vestia um vestido rodado parecido com uma flor, com flores na cabeça e de cabelo curto só que o jeito dela estava diferente parecia mais sombria, usava cores frias como preto e roxo nas suas roupas, sim ela aquela que o Tails gostava tanto aquela que ele sempre quis rever... era a Cosmo.

- o que?...mas isso é impossível, não e Tails?

Tails não responde nada apenas fica a olhar para aquela figura derrepente começa a correr em sua direção.

- Tails espere!

- COSMO!

_Cosmo olha com um olhar de despreso para a raposa e com seus incríveis poderes faz nascer uma raiz que prende o Tails e então o Tails fica sem entender._

- Por que fez isso Cosmo?

- ohh Tails como você é imaturo, ainda gosta de mim? Não sei como a antiga Cosmo pode se apaixonar por você

Só ai o Tails percebe que aquela não era a Cosmo que ele conheceu.

- Cosmo você...

- sim não sou mais aquela que se apaixonou por você o doutor Methames modificou a minha essência colocando matéria negra em mim e me reviveu pena eu estar ainda com todas aquelas lembranças idiotas.

- Cosmo...

- garoto bobo.

Tails leva um solavanco muito forte que foi produzido por Cosmo e voa muito rápido para traz e bate com muita violência num prédio, Tails fica gravemente ferido mas ainda com poucas forças ele fala apenas o nome da Cosmo.

- essa não TAILS!

- quando seu amigo nerd acordar pergunta para ele o que acontecerá com a terra se ela perder a sua Gema, até a próxima Sonic.

- ESPERE! COSMO.

Mas ela já haviam ido embora voando na nave.

- a propósito o meu nome é Morpheus, mas você me conhecia como Dark oak.

E então ele sai voando com um pequeno Jet Pack.

- essa não eles planejam roubar a gema da terra!

_**Continua...**_


	3. cap:3 a revolta de sonic

3° Capitulo: A Revolta de Sonic, os verdadeiros planos da Cosmo

Sonic leva Tails rapidamente para o hospital, quando chega lá o Tails é rapidamente examinado pelo doutor.

- e então? É grave doutor?

- bem Sonic, o Tails por causa daquela batida, quebrou duas costelas e oito ossos, alem dos hematomas, são muitos, irão demorar para se curar, realmente ele teve sorte, as chances de em casos desses não haver morte é muito difícil.

- mas ele está bem?

- o Tails está em coma profundo, mas não corre risco de vida.

- Obrigado doutor sinto-me mais tranqüilo agora.

Sonic se despede do doutor e sai do hospital já era de noite e sonic só conseguia lembrar de como a cosmo estava do mal, então ele pensou.

- ela não é mais á cosmo, eu irei vingar o tails, agora se ela fosse nossa amiga teria resistido em se juntar com aqueles patifes.

Sonic sai a mil a procura dos Metarex que haviam feito aquilo,

- eles foram buscar a Gema do planeta, então eles logo irão descobrir uma coisa que não vai agradá-los em nada he he he.

Voltando aos Metarex:

Methames e Morpheus haviam ido ao lugar onde o localizador de Gemas havia mostrado, e depois de muito procurar acharam a Gema.

- senhor Methames aqui está a gema do planeta.

- muito bem.

Então ele começou a olhar para a gema e foi medir seu poder com o medidor de força

E fez uma cara feia de raiva.

- Ei Sr Methames qual é o poder de força da gema da terra

- É MENOS DE 8000! (quebra o aparelho medidor com a mão)

- que? menos de 8000 você está brincando esse aparelho devia estar quebrado! Isso não da para reviver nem um filhote da nossa espécie.

- ei vocês dois!

- diga Cosmo

- a Gema da terra foi dividida em vários pedaços que agora estão espalhados pela terra temos que achar todos eles

- E PORQUE NÂO DISSE LOGO SUA INCOPETENTE!

Cosmo voa em cima de Methames e começa a lhe aplicar golpes de artes marciais.

- toma isso bolo fofo

- ei não fassa isso! Com o chefe!

- olha só para você Morpheus seguindo ordens de um fraco e inútil!

- ele é o único que irá poder reviver nossa espécie.

- eu não ligo mais!

- como é?

- não estaríamos aqui revivendo os mortos se todo esse universo maldoso e ruim tivessem destruído toda a nossa terra, chegou a hora da vingança e eu irei destruir todo esse universo!

Derrepente cosmo suga para si o pedaço da Gema e absorve seu poder.

- ahhhh! Isso é que é poder!

Cosmo olha para os dois Metarex e lhes olham com aquele mesmo olhar de desprezo que usou com o Tails e Diz:

- vocês não tem mais serventia para mim! MORRAM

Cosmos carrega uma bola de energia e então joga nos dois patifes que são destruídos com a explosão. Logo depois sai voando outra vez.

Um pouco depois Sonic chega ao local e vê a destruição causada por Cosmo e vê os restos mortais de Methames, e Morpheus ainda vivo mas com ferimentos mortais estava sem chances de viver

- Ela traiu a nossa espécie, nunca irá consegui derrotá-la seu ouriço fracassado!

- Cale a boca!

E então sonic lhe dá um golpe de misericórdia e então Morpheus morre.

- ela traiu o próprio povo, agora tenho certeza que essa não é mais a cosmo.

Um pouco longe dali.

- o localizador diz que o próximo ponto onde se encontra a gema é nessa ilha muito fundo perto do centro da terra, humm então vejo que vou ter que destruir essa ilha

- você não vai destruir nada.

- olha só se não é aquela copia fajuta do sonic.

- eu não sou uma copia eu sou a forma de vida perfeita!

**Continua...**


	4. cap: 4 Shadow VS Cosmo, o poder desco

Capitulo 4°: Shadow VS Cosmo, o poder oculto de Tails.

( lembrando: os momentos em itálico simbolizaram action times "luta")

- Eu sei que seu plano é pegar a Gema da terra mas você nunca ira conseguir esse pedaço só passando por mim

- então será fácil!

_Cosmo lança pequenas bolas de energia em Shadow que desvia de todas elas, mas cosmo continua, ela aparece atrás dele e lhe da um chute nas costas muito forte que faz o Shadow bater em uma montanha,_

- humm nada mau pra uma amadora

_Shadow da um Chaos control e aparece na frente da Cosmo e lhe da um cruzado na barriga que a faz voa, Shadow agarra um anel de força e usa sua energia para mandar as lanças do caos, Cosmo no ar se recupera, e usa um rainbow twist ( ataque da Amy) para bloquear o ataque do Shadow e rebatê-lo, shadow desconcentra sua visão da Cosmo para escapar das lanças e não percebe que cosmo aparece por traz dele e lhe dá um chute nas costas que o faz voar em direção do oceano e colide muito forte com o mesmo, cosmo prepara um ataque de energia e lança na direção em que Shadow colidiu com a água._

- MORRA SEU DESPRESIVEL!

_A bola voa na direção em que shadow estava e explode na água. A explosão foi tão forte que no local começou a chover,_

- toma fracassado!

- obrigado fazia tempo que não chovia aqui!

-o que?

_Quando Cosmo se vira vê o punho de shadow bater na cara dela, ela estava voando em direção de uma montanha quando Shadow a agarra no ar._

- pena eu ter que te destruir, você é até bonitinha, o Tails tem bom gosto, agora boa noite CHAOS GUEST!

_A explosão foi ainda maior que a primeira e atingiu uma boa parte da ilha quando a poeira baixou shadow estava em pé com cosmo muito ferida no chão_

- poxa vejo que eu irei precisar de um jardineiro he! he!

fala Shadow em tom de piada, quando vê cosmo se levantando ele tira o grande sorriso da cara

-não pense que irá me vencer tão facilmente: diz cosmo irritada.

- e o que vai fazer toda ferida desse jeito?

- e quem disse que estou ferida?

Cosmo começa a se regenerar. shadow fica um pouco assustado mas não demonstra isso

- como conseguiu uma transformação tão complexa com apenas um pedaço de gema?

- Um só não dois, eu consegui o que estava nessa ilha. Obrigado pela explosão Shadow,

- droga...

Enquanto isso no hospital...

- doutor, doutor, venha ver o paciente Tails! Dizia a enfermeira assustada

- o que está acontecendo?

Quando o doutor viu o tails ele se assustou, ele estava se debatendo e delirando, mas algo mais estava acontecendo, seus ferimentos estavam cicatrizando muito rápido e em questão de segundos tails estava sem nenhum hematoma mais, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam muito altos quando os médicos iam lhe dar uma injeção de sonífero o tails acordou.

- Tails você acordou...

- onde esta a Cosmo! Disse Tails com uma voz diferente mais suave e fria.

- Do que você esta falando?

- me desprenda dessa cama agora - Dizia ele mantendo a calma.

- Tails...

- ME DESPRENDA DESSA CAMA AGORA! – disse tails já enfurecido quando tails disse isso o hospital inteiro começou a tremer.

- tudo bem!

Assim que o tails foi solto ele saiu voando muito rápido quebrando o vidro da janela

- Tais espere! Você ainda não se recuperou!

Derrepente uma aura vermelha começou a tomar conta do raposo e então ele começou a flutuar e suas caldas de duas foram para nove, liberando assim o modo Tails Kitsune mais uma vez mas dessa vez estava diferente estava com um olhar sombrio e distante e muito mais poderoso.

- Ela não é mais...

Depois de dizer isso Tails começou a voar em direção da ilha onde estava acontecendo a batalha de Shadow e Cosmo.

_**Continua...**_

**(o final foi modificado mas nada que altere o rumo da historia, ahh gente por favor comentem. (o Tails Kitsune é uma idéia original do Ichizack portanto não me pertence**))

**see ya!**


	5. cap:5Tails VS Cosmo renascer de um viver

Capitulo 5°: Tails VS Cosmo o renascer de um viver!

Shadow estava apanhando muito! Levou muitos chutes socos e já estava caído no chão estava quase morto.

- Olha só the ultimate life form esta caído aos pés de uma garota, que despresivel!

- Vamos, acabe logo com isso, sei que esta morrendo de vontade de me matar depois de tudo aquilo que eu fiz pra você

- Já que insiste!

Cosmo começa a preparar mais uma esfera de energia depois lança-a em Shadow

- Eu desonrei o meu nome, Eu mereço isso

- MORRA!

Mas algo rapidamente entra na frente da esfera e a para com apenas um dedo e começa a absorve-la!

- O QUE? Grita Cosmo como se não acredita-se no que tinha acabado de presenciar!

- Você pode me bater, me destruir, mas eu não deixarei você destruia os meus amigos

- T-Tais?

- Shadow você consegue fazer um Chaos control?

- Eu acho que sim!

- pegue essa esmeralda do caos e fuja!

- não eu vou ficar e lu...

- SAIA DAQUI! Disse Tails enfurecido

- Se você não sair daqui vai apenas me atrapalhar

- Tudo bem então, tome cuidado Tails, CHAOS CONTROL!

- Bem Cosmo agora somos só eu e você!

- Oi "amorzinho" veio apanhar mais um pouco? Vejo que já está recuperado!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE AMORZINHO!

_Tails começa a ativar sua aura mas uma vez e com uma velocidade incrível e aparece em sua frente._

- Tome isso!

_Tais da um soco no rosto de cosmo que voa em direção a ilha! E bate com muita violência no chão fazendo um enorme buraco que vai se estendendo até bater numa montanha e rachá-la no meio_ (nooooooossa esse foi bem violento não acham leitores?)

_tails vai em direção a cosmo que esta muito ferida no chão mas ainda assim em pé._

- Nada mal, mas agora e minha vez!

_Cosmo começa a desferir vários golpes em Tails que os repele facilmente, ele a agarra pelo pescoço e joga para o ar e começa a preparar um ataque nas mãos!_

- Sofra agora com o poder do kitsune, PUNIÇÃO MORTAL! _Tails lança uma energia na forma da Kitsune, que a agarra e começa a aperta-la fazendo ela solta urros de dor logo depois explode e arremessa em direção a ilha e bate mais uma vês com violência no chão! Tails vai em direção a ela que está quase morta muito ferida! E fica frente a frete com ela._

- Chegou a sua hora Cosmo!

Tails já estava começando a desferir o golpe final quando ela gritou

- Tails não! Tails para mediatamente

- Sou eu a Cosmo por favor Tails eu voltei!

Tails se liberta de sua aura kitsune e fica imóvel.

- Cosmo... você... voltou?

- Sim Tails!

Tails abaixa a sua guarda e vai em direção a cosmo para abraçá-la

- Tails...Você é... UM GRANDE IDIOTA!

Cosmo lhe da um soco que o faz cair no chão e ficar se debatendo.

- Cosmo...Porque? e Tails fica desacordado

- Eu deveria te matar mas agora estou sem forças por isso presiso me recuperar até mais Rapozo

Cosmo pega o restinho do poder da gema e desaparece da ilha. E deixa Tails la desacordado. Será que Tails conseguirá se recuperar?

_**Continua...**_

**e ai Galera?**

**Espero que estejam gostando da historia por que eu pessoalmente não estou não fasso idéia de como isso poderá acabar Mas garanto que será eletrizante, Obrigado pessoalmente a Shadoniafanforever pelo apoio e comentem!**

**See ya!**


	6. cap: 6 Um conselho de sabedoria

Capitulo 6°: Um conselho de sabedoria.

Tails acorda em um lugar escuro, não conseguia enchergar um palmo a frente estava andando sem rumo quando derrepente vê uma luz, e vai seguindo até ela ao chegar lá ele encontra ele mesmo na forma kitsune

- Tails

- Kitsune

- bem se você esta me vendo agora então você perdeu uma batalha mesmo com o meu poder.

- Sim Kitsune, por pura burrice minha, eu não deveria ter baixado a guarda, não mereço esse poder...

- Não Tails ela mecheu com seus sentimentos Não ah como lutar contra isso

- Mas eu sabia que ela não era a cosmo, ela tinha razão fui um grande idiota.

- Sabe a muito tempo eu perdi uma batalha e foi pelo mesmo motivo, meus sentimetos

- O grande Kitsune lendário já perdeu uma batalha?

- Sim foi contra um transformo toda hora ele se transformava em alguém que eu amava fazendo com que eu baixasse a guarda. Mas é como o ditado diz: as lições podem doer, mas a dor leva a sabedoria.

- Obrigado kitsune, isso me ajudou muito.

- Bem Tails acho que esta na hora de você voltar... seus amigos o esperam.

- Mas kitsune espera como você venceu o transformo? Como posso vencer a Cosmo?

- Bem meu caro Tails essa é uma pergunta que é sua obrigação descobrir a resposta sozinho...

Derrepente, tudo começou a ficar escuro de novo e a figura do Kitsune foi ficando cada vez mas Tails começa a ouvir a voz de seu amigo Sonic

- Tails, Tails acorda cara!

- Ai! Minha cabeça!

- Ainda bem que você acordou maninho, o que aconteceu aqui? Fiquei sabendo que você pirou la no hospital

- Ahhh! Sonic eu não sei direito acho que eu comecei a usar o poder da Kitsune selado dentro de mim e vim lutar contra a Cosmo.

- Bem não foi só isso que aconteceu.

- Shadow?

- O Tails chegou bem na hora em que a cosmo iria me dar o golpe final, ele foi incrivel

Absorveu a energia usando apenas o dedo indicador depois ele me fez ir embora do jeito que o Tails estava poderoso não sei sinceramente como foi que ele perdeu.

- A Cosmo brincou com os meus sentimentos, eu baixei a guarda e ela me deu um golpe baixo. Que me fez desmaiar.

- Pelo estado da ilha vejo que a batalha foi bem dura. Argumentou shadow

- E enquanto as gemas? Perguntou sonic

- A gema dessa ilha ela conseguiu pegar.

- Ela também pegou uma gema la em mistic ruins

- Isso é mal!

- Por que Shadow Perguntou Tails?

- Bem a Gema da terra é uma das mais poderosas do universo. O problema é que ela é dividida em 10 partes. Precisamos reunir as gemas antes dela se não ela ficara quase invencível.

- Tem Razão Shadow vamos procurar as gemas!

- De acordo! Respondeu Tails e Shadow em coro.

- Só tem um problema, como vamos saber onde estão as gemas? Perguntou tails.

- com isso! Sonic mostra o aparelho usado por morpheus para achar as gemas.

- o que é isso?

- é um localizador de gemas Methames e Morpheus usavam isso para localizar as gemas.

- Muito legal! Bem o que estamos esperando vamos achar as Gemas

- Tudo bem mas antes vamos voltar lá em station square para comer alguma coisa estou com fome!

- ahh! Sonic. Falou Tails com uma gota na cabeça.

_**Continua...**_

**Oi gente?**

**Bem venho informar que talvez eu não venha a atualizar por umas 2 semanas por isso já vou adiantando esses dois novos capítulos o 5 e o 6 porque ainda tenho que pensar um pouquinho sobre o que vai acontecer **

**Bem é isso, ahh, se você esta gostando dessa historia por favor favorite-a e tão facinho só clicar no botãozinho ali em baixo. Comentem também isso ajuda muito o BAKA aqui!**

**See ya!**


	7. cap: 7 O Plano!

Cap: 7 O plano!

Sonic, Shadow e Tails já estavam em Station Square fazendo um lanche e logo eles terminaram.

- humm adorei aquele cachorro quente e vocês

- Sim Sonic - Afirmou Tails.

- Tava Bom... - Falou Shadow.

- E então, é melhor irmos logo procurar as Gemas

- De acordo Tails!

- Vamos.

- Bem Shadow você vai para oeste, Sonic você vai pro norte, e eu pro Leste, nos encontramos na grande ilha do sul. Tive a liberdade de criar mais dois localizadores. Aqui está. Bem é melhor irmos logo por que a Cosmo é rápida.

- Vamos.

Tails estava indo pelo seu caminho. Não parava de pensar no que o Kitsune lhe havia dito.

(_Flashback)_

_- Bem Tails acho que esta na hora de você voltar... seus amigos o esperam._

_- Mas Kitsune espera como você venceu o transformo? Como posso vencer a Cosmo?_

_- Bem meu caro Tails essa é uma pergunta que é sua obrigação descobrir a resposta sozinho..._

(_Fim Do Flashback)_

Então tails começa a pensar como havia vencido tantas vezes Eggman e outros inimigos, só então ele percebe que: ele não vencia os seus inimigos com o coração ou a força, mas sim com a inteligência.

- ...eu acabo...DE TER UMA GRANDE IDEIA!

Tails volta rapidamente para seu laboratório e lá pega vários equipamentos.

- Cosmo eu irei te libertar.

E então ele começa a sair voando para o leste e começa a procura pelas gemas, a mesma coisa estava fazendo shadow e sonic.

Horas depois Tails já havia chegado ao ponto de encontro algum tempo depois chegam Shadow e Sonic.

- E então pessoal?

- eu encontrei três pedaços – falou Sonic.

- Dois apenas – falou Shadow.

- eu encontrei um e peguei também para ajudar as sete esmeraldas do caos, irá nos ajudar.- Falou tails por fim

- Temos então seis pedaços bem a cosmo deve já estar com os outros pedaços.

- é mesmo, então vamos procurá-la e pegar dela.

- não será preciso sonic!

- por que.

- eu sinto que ela está chegando

Quando Tails termina de dizer isso Shadow sente que vem uma energia por trás.

- CUIDADO! Gritou Shadow

Por pouco não são atingidos pela energia que por sua vez foi lançada pela Cosmo.

- O que foi Cosmo com medo de me enfrentar cara a cara? – provocou Tails.

- Errado de novo "Amorzinho". - Cosmo aparece na frente deles.

- Bem vamos deixar isso bem mais fácil pra mim e pra vocês e entreguem as gemas e talvez eu lhes deixem como mascotes meus no meu reinado de terror no universo.

- NUNCA! - Gritam os três.

E então eles se dispersam para os lados.

- Shadow, Sonic As esmeraldas. Tomem!

Shadow pega as esmeraldas.

- Valeu Tails. Vamos lá sonic.

- de acordo!

E então shadow e sonic se transformam em supers.

**Aeeee! Consegui pensar no que vai acontecer por isso a historia vai finalmente terminar. Para felicidade de vocês... ou não.**

**Bem gente é isso.**

**See ya.**


	8. cap: 8 A batalha final parte 1

Cap 8: A batalha final [ PARTE 1]

- Humm Super Sonic e Super Shadow... que medinho. Falou Cosmo debochando.

- Esqueceu de mim Cosmo. Falou Tails já na sua transformação Kitsune

- VOCÊS SÃO RIDICULOS!

(só pra não esquecerem momentos em _itálico _simbolizaram action times mas é claro que vocês já sabem disso)

_Cosmo cria uma explosão em volta dela. Fazendo os três voarem longe, eles se recuperam e então Shadow manda uma centena de __**lanças do caos**__ em cosmo, que tem um pouco de dificuldade de escapar de todas elas. E é atingida por algumas dezenas._

_Enquanto isso sonic prepara um __**light speed dash **__e então se lança em direção de Cosmo quê é atingida com força, e voa em direção de tails._

_-_ **Kitsune lighting!**

_O ataque de Tails lança faz com que cosmo voe em direção as montanhas destruindo assim muitas montanhas._

- e então vencemos? Perguntou Sonic.

- receio que não. Falou Shadow.

A poeira abaixa e Cosmo está de pé com apenas alguns arranhões

- é... nada mau amadores!

- Droga!

- Chega de brincar! – falou cosmo enfurecida.

_Cosmo desaparece e aparece na frente de Shadow e lhe da um soco que o faz voar para cima de Sonic e então ele bate em sonic fazendo os dois voarem em uma montanha. Cosmo começa a rir e então Tails aparece por trás dela._

_-_ se esqueceu de mim Cosmo?

- nem por um minuto.

_Cosmo agarra o punho de Tails que estava prestes a lhe dar um soco. E o joga em direção de sonic e Shadow, mas Tails se recupera antes de bater neles. E voa em direção de Cosmo e então começam a lutar no mesmo nível numa sequecia de golpes inimaginavelmente rápidos quase na velocidade da luz um golpe que Tails acertava em cosmo ela revidava. Com mais força. E Shadow e Sonic estavam apenas a olhar pois usaram quase toda sua energia na rápida luta contra a Cosmo._

_-_ Sonic não vamos fazer nada?

- não dá Shadow. Eles agora estão em outro nível muito alem do nível super.

- então vamos lutar no nível deles.

- você está sugerindo...

- sim ele mesmo

Enquanto isso Tails ainda estava a lutar com cosmo mas estava visivelmente perdendo o ritmo da batalha presisava de ajuda.

- Humm raposo vejo que está perdendo o ritmo.

- Eu... não es-estou...

(pensamento do Tails.)

"droga eu preciso agüentar mais um pouco. Ou então não terei tempo suficiente para realizar o meu plano"

- Tails! Eu e o Shadow tivemos uma idéia nós já estamos voltando agüente um pouco mais maninho.

- Ok. Amigos.

- humm o raposinho pra me vencer precisa da ajudinha dos amigos.

- Cosmo não adianta fazer isso. Não vou mais me enfurecer com você foi por isso que eu perdi aquela batalha.

- Eu devia ter te matado quando eu tive chance seu verme!

_E novamente começa a luta, mas dessa vez não é corpo a corpo mas com energias combinadas com golpes devastadores aquela batalha era tão intensa que destruiu quase todo o lugar em poucas horas._

**Bem como eu disse antes a historia já está acabando, promete um final incrível faltam apenas Três episódios. E é isso. Comentem!**

**See ya!**


	9. cap: 9 A batalha final parte 2

Capitulo 9: A Batalha Final: [PARTE 2]

- é raposo tenho que admitir você luta bem.

- e posso lutar mais! Fala Tails blefando pois não tinha mais uma gota de energia. E então acaba perdendo a transformação de kitsune.

- a quem está tentando enganar? Já não tem energia nem pra manter a transformação entregue as gemas e eu te farei o meu criado.

- nunca irei me entregar a você Cosmo só poderá pegar essas gemas comigo morto.

Enquanto isso em Shadow e Sonic na ilha dos anjos

As esmeraldas estão prontas sonic.

- então vamos lá.

E então eles começam o ritual das super esmeraldas do caos.

"_o espírito são as sete esmeraldas do caos,_

_Caos é o poder!_

_Poder enriquecido pelo coração._

_O controlador deve unir-se ao caos."_

Esmeraldas do caos, por favor, transformem se em super esmeraldas.

Então as esmeraldas do caos viram super esmeraldas.

- Então Sonic preparado?

- Sim

- Nós somos um... – falaram em coro.

Derrepente um brilho muito forte surge na ilha e depois surge um ser branco com características físicas de Shadow e Sonic, e ele era o Shadic.

- VAMOS LA!

Então Shadic saiu voando muito rápido para encontrar Tails.

Voltando a batalha.

- Tails, Resistir é inútil me dê as Gemas e então eu te farei o meu bichinho de estimação.

- nunca...

(pensamento do Tails)

"Droga! Eu só presiso de mais um pouco de tempo Sonic Shadow cheguem logo"

Nesse momento Shadic chega ao local desviando a atenção de Cosmo.

- quem é você?

- eu sou a fusão entre sonic e Shadow meu nome é Shadic!

- humm a fusão de dois fracassados deve duplicar o fracasso! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Derrepente Shadic lhe dá um soco que faz bater e rebater no chão e por fim bater em uma montanha.

- Eu não sou fracassado!

- Shadic! - Gritou Tails.

- Fala Tails.

- Eu tenho um plano.

- Fala então.

Então Tails fala seu plano para Shadic.

- tudo bem então, mas você acha que vai dar certo.

- sim!

- ok! Dê o sinal quando chegar a hora.

Então Shadic vai em direção de Cosmo.

- sei que não morreu com um golpe tão fraco Cosmo.

- humm você e esperto Shadic... mas esse foi o seu pior erro.

_E a luta começa a todo vapor vários __**spears**__ começam a voar para todos os lados e uma luta feros combinado energia com arte marcial estoura chutes e socos são tão fortes que transformam as pedras ao redor em poeira apenas de estar perto da luta._

- Shadic agora! - Gritou tails

- OK!

Então Shadic agarra Cosmo e a joga na direção de Tails.

Acionar. Armadilha Solar!

Então uma maquina gigante sai de debaixo da terra prendendo cosmo numa espécie de campo de força impossibilitando ela de sair.

- Quando você...

- Bem eu cheguei na ilha antes de todos, eu sabia que você viria a nosso encontro então eu instalei essa maquina que captura a radiação solar e a transforma em uma energia especial que você logo vai conhecer, mas a maquina só ficou carregada agora no ápice do por do sol a hora que libera a maior quantidade de energia. E agora morra! – falou Tails.

A maquina começa a disparar raios brancos em cosmo fazendo ela se debater toda.

- o que esta acontecendo?

- bem essa energia se chama Raios **UVz**, são raios inocivos a qualquer ser orgânico alem disso limpa qualquer impureza radioativa da planta ou de qualquer ser orgânico, e como a cosmo foi revivida com matéria negra, uma energia altamente radioativa vai destruir a matéria e deixar a corpo da cosmo.

Derrepente a cosmo começa a perder as cores frias e negras nas roupas e então voltar a sua cor natural era a matéria negra se separando dela. E então ela fica limpa por completo.

- Cosmo!

- T-Tails onde eu estou?

- Você está de volta!

Então o Tails lhe da um forte abraço e os dois começam a chorar.

- estava com tanta saudade...Cosmo!

- Tails...

Derrepente algo entra na frente deles dois era uma fumaça negra que começou a retomar forma.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Shadic.

- essa não – fala assustado o Tails

- o que é isso Tails?

- bem pensei que as chances disso acontecer eram quase remotas, mas aconteceu, bem a matéria negra depois que possuiu o corpo da cosmo adaptou-se a sobreviver contra os Raios UVz.

- então por que ela saiu do corpo da cosmo?

- talvez, por que ela ainda é matéria negra e nunca vai mudar isso então ela é limpa de qualquer jeito de seu hospedeiro.

- Humm bem pensado Raposo.

Então a matéria negra toma novamente a forma da cosmo.

- Ola a todos!

- Droga!

- Tails quem é ela? Ela é igualzinha a mim?  
- ela é o hospedeiro que estava dentro do seu corpo

- então quer dizer que...

- sim ela usou o seu corpo para achar as gemas na terra para dominar o universo.

- eu só me lembro do meu sacrifício para salvar o universo.

- sim... você morreu, mas dois metarex sobreviventes o methames e o morpheus, te reviveram para capturar as gemas do planeta e assim reviver todos os metarex.

- methames...morpheus.

- o que foi?

- eles eram os meus melhores amigos na infância. O que aconteceu com eles?

- você...digo a matéria negra os matou.

- o que? – cosmo falava sem acreditar.

- é isso ai eu os matei! Agora chega de conversa!

A matéria negra voou em direção da cosmo e a agarrou pelo pescoço.

- você é minha posse!

- SOLTE-A!

Então Tails deu um soco na matéria que á fez voar longe.

- Tails...eu...

- Cosmo fuja pra um lugar seguro.

- mas é minha responsabilidade.

- FUJA COSMO!...eu não quero te perder de novo.

- Shadic vejo que esta cansado.

- um pouco.

- Me de o resto da energia do caos que resta em você.

- Mas Tails eu ainda posso lutar.

- Por favor Shadic sua transformação não vai durar muito, me de sua energia.

- ok, Tails.

Então Shadic doa o resto de sua energia para Tails

- vai lá Tails! – falou sonic já separado de Shadow.

- você consegue! – incentivou Shadow.

- Tails eu confio em você. – falou Cosmo.

- Obrigado Amigos.

Então tails se transforma no lendário Tails Hyper Kitsune. E voa em direção da matéria negra.

- Bem agora somos só eu e você.

- Tails...Voce é um idiota eu absorvi metade energia da gema da terra é impossível me vencer.

- então...eu vou morrer tentando te vencer.

_**Continua...**_

**É galera o próximo episodio já é o ultimo leiam e comentem por que é importante para mim a opinião de voces. E favoritem-me**

**See ya!**

**Favoritem me please.**


	10. cap: 10 A batalha final parte 3

Cap: 10 A Batalha final [PARTE 3]

- vamos lutar – gritou a matéria negra.

_Ela começa a desferir varias esferas de energia em Tails que desvia de todas elas muito facilmente._

_-_ chama isso de lutar? Ridículo.

- ahh é?

_Então Cosmo voa em direção de tais e começa a desferir golpes tão rápidos que Tails não tem tempo de pará-los_

- Come isso!

_Cosmo lhe da um chute no rosto que o faz voar em direção dos seus amigos mas antes Tails se recupera do ataque_

- você e muito baixa mesmo querendo ferir os meus amigos.

- você é um idiota, um ser tão forte como você não precisa de amigos.

- CALE A BOCA.

_Então tails começa a concentrar energia por todo seu corpo e então mais uma vez ele faz o ataque que quase havia matado a matéria na ultima luta._

- **PUNIÇÂO MORTAL!**

_Mas uma vez uma aura dourada e vermelha sai do corpo de tails em forma de rapoza_

- isso não funciona duas vezes!

- **RAYBON TWIST G10!**

_Um furacão negro e gigante engole o mais forte ataque de Tails em poucos segundos._

- você não pode me vencer rapoza.

- Droga!

_E então a batalha recomeça os dois páreo a páreo numa luta surpreendente. Chutes , socos, técnicas esquentam a luta como um forno quente mas algumas horas de luta e Tails já estava ficando fraco Cosmo lhe da um chute no rosto e ele cai perto de seus amigos._

- Tails! Gritou Sonic.

- droga...eu não vou conseguir. Ela e muito forte.

- Tails, você disse que matéria negra não resiste ao tal de raio UVz não é?

- Sim. Mas a maquina não tem força suficiente para destrui-la... epa.

- que foi?

- tive uma idéia, vou presisar da ajuda de supersonic. E da cosmo

- eu?

- sim.

- sonic, você vai presisar levar a matéria negra para o espaço.

- ta e depois?

- destráia ela até que eu forme a punição mortal.

- ok mas ela vai resistir á sua punição.

- não vai ser a punição que vai matá-la.

-não?

- eu vou usar a punição para levá-la até o Sol.

- é claro...mas Tails você também vai ter que se aproximar do sol, é impossível se aproximar o sol vai te torrar em segundos, é suicídio.

- é ai que a cosmo entra.

- é claro, eu sou resistente ao sol e posso fazer o mesmo com você criando um tipo de protetor solar, mas pra isso eu presiso estar encostado ao tails.

- você vai subir nas minhas costas e juntos vamos leva - lá ao sol.

- mas Tails minha proteção solar e de muito pouco tempo no Maximo um minuto.

- eu sei por isso nossas chances de sobrevivência são de 50%

- Tails... se for para morrer outra vez, estou feliz que foi com você, Tails... eu te amo!

- eu também te amo cosmo!

Mas antes que eles pudessem dar um beijo um no outro a matéria interviu.

- ei pombinhos vocês só vão poder se amar no alem.

- não se eu te matar antes. Falou tails.

- e como vai fazer isso?

- SONIC AGORA!

Sonic numa velocidade incrível voa no pescoço da matéria e começa a levá-la para o espaço.

- vamos cosmo.

- sim

então tails e cosmo começam a voar em direção ao espaço e rapidamente todos chegam no espaço.

- então sonicocô é meu inimigo agora?

- pode ser...

- eles então começam a lutar mas sonic em questão de segundos já estava derrotado

- você é um verme sonic.

- e você vai virar um.

- que?

No mesmo instante a Punição Mortal agarra a Matéria.

- mas o que?  
- Nós vamos para o sol matéria negra.

- isso ai.

- não vão sobreviver!

- pelo menos o mundo estará livre de você!

O sol já estava a incomodar tails e cosmo e então...

- cosmo é agora.

- ok

- **Proteção Angelical!**

Tails então acelera o vôo e então chegam dentro do sol.

- Tails temos 25 segundos.

- Vocês podem até me matar, mas haverão outros inimigos muito mais fortes que eu!

- eu tratarei de vencê-los... e agora morra matéria! PUNIÇÂO MORTAL!

Uma forte explosão solar acontece ela e tão grande que pode ser notada por sonic.

- Por favor sobreviva maninho.

Enquanto isso no Sol...

- ela esta morta Tails?

- sim... cosmo quantos segundos

- 10 segundos...Tails não vamos conseguir.

- nós vamos tentar ate o fim.

- eu confio em você...Tails.

Então eles começam a voar para longe do sol.

-3 , 2 , 1 , 0

- nós chegamos muito perto cosmo...

- tails... obrigado por existir...

Tails então desmaia e cosmo tambem.

**Fim?**

**E ai galera?**

**O que vocês acharam? Da historia , do final , será que Tails e Cosmo morreram? Descubram no próximo episodio bônus o meu epílogo.**

**See ya!**


	11. cap: 11 especial epilogo

Cap:11 (bônus): Epílogo

Tails derrepente acorda em um lugar totalmente escuro não conseguia enxergar nada derrepente tudo ficou branco e a sua frente apareceu o kitsune.

- Tails...

- o que aconteceu?

- você destruiu a matéria negra.

- sim eu sei mas e a cosmo?

- bem tails sinto dizer que você não conseguiu escapar, mas sua amiga conseguiu. O sonic rapidamente pegou vocês dois de lá más você não resistiu.

Tails fica parado e não diz nada, e por fim deixa uma gota de lagrima escapar.

- eu salvei o universo...meu grande amor...todos, eu sou um herói.

- sim Tails.

- então minha morte não foi em vão eu estou muito feliz. Estaria mas feliz se ainda estivesse com a Cosmo mas nem tudo é perfeito...

- Tails, lembra da batalha que eu te disse que tive contra o transformo?

- sim.

- eu não encontrei a resposta. E foi nessa batalha, que eu morri. Desde então vaguei pelo universo procurando um ser que tivesse a capacidade de achar essa resposta. E então encontrei você atravéz daquela experiência do Eggman, e felizmente o destino escolheu bem o meu hospedeiro, você encontrou a resposta.

- poxa Kitsune eu não sabia.

- Tails, ainda não chegou a sua hora.

- o que?

- Tails irei dar o meu espírito no lugar do seu assim você não irá morrer, más você irá ficar sem meus poderes,

- Kitsune...

- não diga nada, agora finalmente poderei descançar em paz eu agora sei a resposta! Adeus Tails...

Então derrepente tudo fica escuro outra vez e então tails consegue ouvir o choro da cosmo ao seu lado.

- TAILS POR QUÊ! Gritava Cosmo se debulhando em lágrimas.

- Cosmo... tentava em vão Sonic consolá-la

- EU O AMAVA ELE NÂO MERECIA ISSO POR UM ERRO MEU! EU DEVERIA TER MORRIDO EM VEZ DELE!

E então Tails abre os olhos e diz:

- Se você tivesse morrido eu me mataria só para te ver outra vez.

Sonic e Cosmo olham assustados para Tails sem acreditar no que tinham visto e ouvido.

- Tails... fala cosmo com uma voz estralada.

- Oi gente? Falou Tails rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cosmo e Sonic abraçam fortemente o amigo

- mano como você...

- Kitsune... falou Tails num tom meio triste.

- a, claro... respondeu sonic já fazendo idéia do que tinha acontecido.

- Tails...

- Fala Cosmo

- Antes que qualquer coisa nos separe outra vez, e melhor que eu faça isso.

E então Cosmo agarra Tails e lhe beija como se aquele momento fosse muito esperado e muito único e era.

- Cosmo eu te amo.

- eu te amo mais... pode ter certesa.

- bem como eu detesto ficar segurando vela é melhor eu ir logo – falou Sonic

- e quem disse que você presisa? – falou uma certa ouriça rosa apaixonada pelo sonic.

- sim eu presiso! Tchau! Ele fala isso e depois começa a correr.

- ahhh Sonic meu amor espere!

Cosmo e Tails nem viram ou ouviram as cenas que haviam acontecido ao lado, ficaram se encarando como se os olhos um do outro fossem a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

_**The End (fim)**_

**Acabou galera! Finalmente, para a felicidade de vocês, e para minha também ou não,**

**Obrigado pelo apoio de todos que leram essa fic.**

**Leiam também:(A prova de amor definitiva), só aqui no fan fiction**

**Bem e é isso**

**See ya (e prometo que dessa vez é o ultimo dessa historia.)**


End file.
